


Copper

by Thomas_Stone



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Kissing, Severed Heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Stone/pseuds/Thomas_Stone
Summary: Consent isn't an issue for him.She disagrees.





	Copper

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I thought this scene would go.

His face was only inches from hers, his breath ghosting over her face and polluting the air she was breathing.

He looked expectantly at her and her eyes flicked from his dark gaze to the officers aiming their guns.

In that split second, Kilgrave had grabbed her face, pulled her forwards and forced his mouth against hers.

Jessica flailed, desperately trying to detach him. He resisted, pushing back against her and forcing his tongue into her mouth.

That was it.

With one final grunt of effort, she pushed him in the chest and bit down on his tongue as it left her mouth.

A copper taste flooded her mouth and she spat red onto the floor, then looked up to meet his stare.

He was rising from the floor and wiping his mouth with a hand, a sly grin plastered across his features. “Well done, Jessica,” Kilgrave murmured softly. He plucked the bag with Ruben’s head in off of the table and strode over to her. “I’ll see you soon darling.”

She remained frozen as he kissed her again, and when she didn’t force him off he sighed unhappily, kissed her quickly then left.

A tear ran down her cheek and she remained frozen until Detective Clemons offered her a seat, but even then she was still trembling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment and kudo!


End file.
